


New World Remnant

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After Salem’s defeat, the world has taken a turn that no one would’ve expected to see. Fortunately, the kingdoms that were destroyed along the way have been rebuilt. Most into a patriarchal society.WARNING: CONTAINS SEXIST AND MISOGYNISTIC POINTS OF VIEW. IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY THAT SORT OF THING OR WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, DO NOT READ THIS STORY.





	1. Chapter 1

The world of Remnant has changed dramatically since Salem was defeated by the four members of Team RWBY. However, instead of having a positive effect on the world, that victory for the girls had a vastly negative effect by many people’s point of view. And right here and now, Ruby Rose, the main reason for Salem’s defeat, was seeing just what the consequences of that victory against the Grimm Goddess was. The young girl was being escorted towards Beacon campus with her mouth gagged and her arms bound behind her back while her silver eyes were left free and open to see just what was going to happen to her. Dozens of girls she didn’t know, and even a few she did, were in stockades around the perimeter of the school. All of them naked and a few of them being blatantly raped in the public eye. Though, as she looked around, the only thing she was able to see was the pain on the girls’ faces.

 

At the sight of Velvet in one of the stockades, one of her rabbit ears ripped in half while the other was completely gone, the silver-eyed girl couldn’t even see the man that was brutally and uncaringly using her from behind like she was some common street whore. Her screams were muffled against the gag in her mouth, the sounds not even able to reach her own ears while she was being pushed around towards the school by men she didn’t know. Hell, deep down, the young crimsonette knew this was a world that she didn’t know. Ruby knew that after Salem’s defeat, everyone took different approaches on women being huntresses and being trained to fight since that was what was thought to have led to Salem coming into power in the shadows.

 

But the realization that kingdoms had actually been taken down and rebuilt around her while she and her team were recovering from their ordeal away from the prying eyes of the rest of Remnant… It was something that she just couldn’t accept in her heart. Unfortunately, it was something she had no say in since she had heard of the ‘Huntress Hunt’ that had taken dozens of her friends captive under this new law that seemed to rule in the new patriarchy that ruled over Remnant. However, having her mind wander so much about what had happened while she was healing after her battle was something that Ruby quickly regretted as she felt her knees his the cold tile floor underneath her. She didn’t even have much time to look around and see grown women that she didn’t know in cages hanging from the ceiling, naked in their cage.

 

“Ruby Rose!” The male’s voice caught her off guard, but it was a booming one that instantly caught her attention. Golden eyes that she didn’t recognize met her silver ones for a moment before a smile spread across this man’s face that she didn’t know. “Being the huntress that sent the world toiling into calamity just for us to have to rebuild it, you should be charged with death.” The man’s eyes never broke the gaze with her own, showing just how serious the man was about the words that were coming out of his mouth. “But, instead of that, the world does owe you thanks for saving it from the witch, Salem and all of the maidens she tried to corrupt along her way to rule the world. Same for you, your team, and those who you call friends. None of you will be executed, but all of you will be charged and punished in the exact same way. You women have been the cause of the problems in Remnant. Four maidens causing an old man with magical powers to fall for them and grant them gifts they had no use having, only to die and have their powers travel from generation to generation. Other than those that kept their powers and turned evil in the end. And let’s not forget the Silver-Eyed Warriors like yourself that are able to use their unique, rare, and special abilities to dominate, kill, and ruin anything they want to once they gain control of their powers.”   
  
The man stopped speaking long enough to notice the fear that showed on Ruby’s face when he mentioned her silver eyes, an understanding look coming to his features before he nodded his head. “Do not worry, you will not be stripped of your eyes like some cripple. You will only be blindfolded for the rest of your days until you forget what the feeling of light in your eyes is even like.” With a wave of his hand, the people who brought Ruby into the room quickly put a blindfold over her eyes, causing them to remain shut, tying it into her hair so after a while, her crimson hair would grow around it and no one would be able to get it off of her. “There. Now, for you to learn of your punishment. “You will be taken out to the stockades that you have seen on your way in here and locked up like the rest of the young women who are still growing. Your bodies will be used for our pleasure as Free-Use Women. That is all.”   
  
The young crimsonette couldn’t even properly comprehend what she was being told once the blindfold was put over her eyes, her senses seeming to pseudo-heighten as she was picked up off the ground and dragged back outside, feet clearly feeling the difference between tile, concrete, and then dirt as she was brought to her stockade. Almost immediately, she could feel laughter on either side of her as her arms were unbound and wrists were forced against something wooden that she clearly couldn’t see. Ruby wanted to speak and ask what was going on, but knew it pointless while the gag was in her mouth. At least until she heard a deep, rumbly voice while her neck was placed on the same style of wood that her wrists were on.   
  
“Your gag will be removed by the first person who comes to use your mouth or to feed you. You will be fed three times a day by whoever arrives, but there are set times to do so. They may decide to use you to relieve stress while you eat, but that is up to them. If you need to use the bathroom, you’re stuck in place, so you’re only option is to go where you stand. Have a nice life.” And just like that, the voice was gone, and the sounds of footsteps in the dirt could be heard leaving her side. Leaving her alone in this new world that she didn’t want to be a part of.

 

The young girl couldn’t keep track of time until she heard more footsteps heading her way, suddenly becoming two pairs of footsteps, showing that there were two people coming towards her. The crimsonette wanted to ask who was there, but was only able to let out a shrill gasp at the feeling of a hand on her rear end, groaning in pain at the feeling of that hand getting tighter and tighter around her asscheek. Luckily, almost right away, Ruby felt the cloth that gagged her mouth be ripped from between her lips, letting her mouth be open for whoever wanted to use it. “What… What’s going on? Where am I? Am I still at Beacon?”   
  
“Wow. I didn’t think the new batch of girls would be this fucking stupid. I guess it makes sense as to why they are being put out like this.” An unknown man’s voice rang in the young Rose’s ears, causing her to open her mouth to ask who was there, but was quickly surprised as she felt a thick cock force itself past her lips without hesitation or remorse. “Well, at least her mouth is useful for something.~” The stranger started moving his hips back and forth, not forcing himself entirely into the crimsonette’s throat, but definitely getting down far enough to make the girl gag each thrust inward. “Or, so I thought.”   
  
“You dipshit, look at her hair and this fucking stupid cape. This is Ruby Rose, the one who took down that witch, Salem. If it wasn’t for her, we’d all be dead or being fucked by grimm before they kill us.” The other stranger smirked and unzipped his pants, quickly putting his hands on the girl’s hips as he let his cock land on her ass with a solid thwap. “I was going to ruin her ass as just the new girl in town, but since she did at least one good thing, I’m just going to use her pussy and not be as rough with her.” From the tone of his voice and the open reasoning behind his actions, it was clear that this person was younger than the last, even if only by a few months. The silver-eyed girl wanted to speak up, to scream around the cock that continued to violate her throat, but that desire was quickly wiped from her mind as she felt her tight and never used pussy get stuffed with a cock for the very first time.

 

And just like that, she did let out a scream, but a scream of pain instead of a scream of attention that she wanted to let out. It didn’t take long for this second person to start moving his hips as well, clearly not caring about how her body would react or what it would feel to the feeling of being split in two from an unknown cock. “At least she’s tight as hell! You might want to come try this once I’m done.~” The younger of the two groaned out in bliss as he started moving his hips, loving the way her inner walls seemed to clench and coil around his cock like her life depended on it.

 

Over and over again, the young crimsonette was forced to deal with the pain of having two cocks plunging into her and pulling back out just enough to leave her feeling empty. It was a strange feeling to have happen for the first time in her life, but as the time passed, something that she wasn’t able to keep track of, all the silver-eyed girl could feel was the pain in her body being corrupted by unwanted pleasure and bliss. Even though it was just these two men who seemed to never run out of energy, something clicked inside of Ruby that she didn’t want to feel.   
  
Luckily, the man who was facefucking the poor girl groaned and held hilted his member into the young crimsonette’s mouth, bringing her back from her daze and into the real world as she felt an unknown sensation fill her throat. “Man, I wish I could take this blindfold off of her and see those eyes of hers glaze over in pleasure just like the rabbit from last week! That little faunus bitch loved it as I started pulling on her ears!~” Another groan left the stranger as he felt Ruby’s tongue willingly coil around his thick shaft the more he plunged it in and out of her throat. “Remember that? How loud she screamed as I pulled one way and you pulled the other?”   
  
“Man, that was amazing. Listening to that scream leave her made me nut right then and there! But, then again, we did kind of remove that ear from her head on accident from it.” It didn’t matter to him that Ruby’s cunt started squeezing tighter and tighter around the younger’s cock the faster he would thrust, her bodily pleasure starting to take over and not care about what she thought of the situation. “It’s a good thing no one cares about these girls anymore. Maybe we should find her again once we’re done with our ‘savior’.” A soft chuckle left his lips as hilted himself inside of Ruby, stopping for a moment as he thought he heard a moan leave the young crimsonette. “Wait... Did you hear that?”   
  
“That moan? Was probably one of the other girls getting used around us. You know that most of them have taken to enjoy the treatment they get as they get raped.” The older of the two pulled out of Ruby’s mouth with a smile and slapped her with his spit-coated cock, laughing at the way the silver-eyed girl’s spit seemed to coat her cheek as well from the contact, splattering out and covering her face as a clear mark was made. “Fucking hell! She bruises so easily!~” Another laugh left him as he raised his hand in the air and brought it back down, slapping the girl with all his might.   
  
“What is wrong with-” Ruby tried her best to scream out at the two who were raping her, only to stop and be visibly shaken by the slap that connected to her cheek, leaving a clear mark once again. Even as a small bit of blood trailed from the corner of her mouth, she wanted to scream, wanted to curse the two, but something inside of her told her not to. She didn’t know what it was until the younger blew his load deep into her cunt, having never stopped fucking her while she was slapped. At the moment, as her inner walls were painted white and her womb was filled with more cum than she thought her body could manage to hold. A sharp moan left the crimsonette’s mouth as she felt the warmth flooding inside of her in a steady stream, until it stopped when another hand landed on her ass hard enough to leave a mark just like the one that was now on her face. That’s when everything stopped for the silver-eyed girl, a realization coming to mind as she felt a steady stream of arousal flooding down her thighs. She had gotten turned on from the experience and actually enjoyed it.   
  
“Really, man? Cumming inside of her already? Thought you wanted to see that faunus bitch. Or are you just gonna bust your nut over and over again today?”   
  
“I do, but you know me. Gonna mark each of these sluts while I can before they get replaced by a new batch. She’s going to be here all day, so we have all the time in the world.”

 

As the two talked and walked away, only one thing was on Ruby’s mind, and that was the fact that she had actually gotten turned on by being raped and slapped around like some toy. “Maybe… That was a fluke… for my first time... Yeah. Has to be!” The crimsonette tried to convince herself that it was nothing special, that what she was feeling, the warmth in her gut and the need and desire in her core, was something that definitely wouldn’t happen again. At least she had the whole day ahead of her.


	2. Yang's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets dragged into a classroom and shown used like the toy men see her to be.

The blonde brawler screamed against the gag in her mouth as a teacher she didn’t know dragged her into a classroom full of male students, recognizing two of those students right away. Luckily, she was still dressed, but Yang had no idea what her little sister was going through or what had happened to the rest of her team, or even her friends like Coco and Velvet as she was dragged into the school with a blindfold covering her eyes. She was forced to sit in front of the same arrogant man who had given Ruby her sentence, though. The girl lost her voice from screaming at the man so much after hearing that her sister was sentenced to being put in the stockades in front of the school. However, the girl thrashed as hard as she could against the handcuffs that were keeping her arms bound behind her back.

 

“You see here, students? This is one of the only remaining female huntresses to still be breathing after Salem was defeated and the world was built anew. I was given her as a gift to use for class.” The man’s voice was deep and conceited, as if he believed he owned everything around him. “When you do not see her here on my desk…” He paused and picked Yang up, putting her on his desk and ripping her clothing off enough to be able to expose her large breasts and slightly bruised body. “... She will be locked away with the Grimm! We still need further study on their reproductive behavior and how they lasted so long in our world, so that’s what this little bitch is for.” The professor smirked and looked around his room, seeing a few uncomfortable students shifting in their seats, causing a soft and disappointed sigh to leave his lips. “Women are naturally inferior to us, after all. No reason to keep her around for anything too useful. But before we do anything, we must put her in her place.” The older man laughed as he slapped the ex-huntress, causing her eyes to flash red for a second.  “So, for today… She will be used as a Sexual Education instrument. I would like two students to come and rape this young girl, putting her in her place for me.”

 

However, when he saw that none of his male students were raising their hands to volunteer to rape the blonde, the man grew a bit annoyed at his class. “Really? No one wants to take advantage of this moment and put one of the sluts who almost ruined our world in their place? No one wants to let out some anger or stress on her body? You’re free to hit her, punch her, slap her, even choke her if you feel the need to. Someone must want to do this…” Finally, he saw two students stand from their seats, nothing particularly special about them, but were clearly still uncomfortable about what they were going to do. “Perfect! Come here, you two! Stand on either side of her and get to work at your own pace.”   
  
Yang’s eyes went wide in surprise and outrage as she watched the two students approach her, seeing the look of discomfort on their faces, but still able to see the very clear bulge in their pants that showed they were at least interested in the idea. There was still a gag in her mouth, but her cunt was as clear as day to see, causing her to instinctively close her legs as one of the students she didn’t recognize walked behind her. The girl closed her eyes and screamed against the gag as she felt the professor grab one of her legs and pull it open enough for the student to grab the other and stand between her legs. Suddenly, the blonde felt four hands on her body, two on her head and two on her knees, keeping her body spread and ready for use. The hands on her head let go of her only long enough to unzip their pants and pull his impressive cock out of his pants and let it land against her cheek with a thwap that echoed quietly through the room. Almost right away, she felt the other student’s cock against her thighs and the gag be removed from her mouth, making her heart race in both anticipation and fear about what was going to happen.

 

The next thing she knew, both of the students had forced the tips of their cocks into her holes, causing the professor to laugh and smile, encouraging them a bit. Yang wanted to scream and kick and fight against the students, but their grips on her body were far too strong for her to handle. Slowly, but surely, the students pushed more and more of their cocks into her mouth and pussy, their grip on her head and knees getting even tighter. Out of nowhere, the ex-huntress felt a harsh slap on her thigh, causing a muffled and broken moan to leave her lips as her eyes changed to red from the pain. That’s when a realization hit as well, not only were these students not going to stop as they bottomed out inside of her, but her semblance was causing her body to embrace the pain of having her holes filled.   
  
“That’s the way, boys! Use her like the glorified sex toy that she is. I don’t know whether this is your first time having sex or not, nor do I care to know, but make sure to stimulate her body as well. She may be the scum of the earth, but if her body responds positively to your actions, it’ll instinctively reward you with more pleasure.” The professor wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s neck with a smile on his face, not saying a word about being able to feel the bulge that was forming in her throat from the student that was raping her mouth. “Tell me, boys. Does she feel tighter to you?~” As he spoke, the older man slapped Yang’s breasts, making them jiggle and shake each time. Of course, the two students nodded before starting to thrust in and out of her body, both of them gasping and moaning at how tightly she squeezed each time her tits were slapped. “Good!~ Then keep going and put this little bitch in her place.”   
  
The two boys nodded and took over what he was doing, the student that was fucking Yang’s face choking her as tightly as he could with one hand and using the other to squeeze and knead one of her massive breasts. Ragged moans left her as she the student using her pussy like an expensive fleshlight reached under her body and grabbed her ass, digging his nails into her soft skin. Every push into her that the two made was another that forced a whine or a whimper from her sore throat, even if it was plugged with a cock she didn’t want inside of her. After a moment or two, they started slapping her body, making the red in her eyes glow brighter with each hit and heat up her body little by little. Marks were left on her cheeks and breasts as they continued to strike her and use her as a plaything, her body bruising surprisingly easily as more and more lurid sounds left her as the two took their time with her, slowly starting to enjoy and relish in the experience.

 

Yang closed her eyes as tightly as she could manage as the hits against her body only got harder and rougher as time went on, the students slowly getting rougher with their hips as well. Even though she couldn’t speak, the blonde screamed around the cock as loud and as long as she was able to, not realizing that it was only vibrating the member that was lodged in her throat and bringing that boy more pleasure. Though, the red-eyed girl felt her inner walls clenching tighter around the cock that plunged in and out of her pussy the harder she each smack got, especially as she could easily feel the breath leaving her body and not returning while she was being choked. Everything was leaving her mind other than the two boys, their hands, and their thick… impressive… filling cocks, and after about a minute, the ex-huntress could feel her both her mind and her body agreeing that she wanted more of this feeling. It didn’t matter anymore that she was being raped in a classroom in front of a few people she used to respect and even enjoy being around. As long as she could feel more cocks filling her and using her body as a toy, Yang knew that she’d be happy. When she opened her eyes, again, they were an odd mixture of the red that her semblance caused and her natural lilac colors.

 

“Look at that, boys! You’ve won her over! She’s now free for you to use as much as you want.~” The professor shouted into the classroom and smiled to himself, grabbing the blonde’s breast that wasn’t taken by another hand and squeezing it hard enough to force her soft skin between his fingers and making her moan out around the cock that was stuffed down her throat. “Would any other students like to come up and appreciate this toy once these two students are finished?” Almost immediately, the teacher watched five of his students get up and unzip their pants, clearly eager to go. “Good! Good! But be patient. Let these two engrain in Yang’s mind just what she is here for.~” The older man pulled away and went to the edge of the classroom, finding the materials he would need to lock her away with the grimm without hearing her complain.

 

The two boys smiled and groaned together as they both slapped Yang’s stomach, leaving two clear red handprints that almost marked who she belonged to, earning a loud and proud moan from the girl just in time for her air to run out. The student who was fucking the blonde’s mouth pulled his member out from between her lips and let it rest on her face, letting go of her neck as well while the other came inside of her. Grunts filled the room for a moment as one of the student’s came, painting the girl’s walls white with his cum and filling her womb with every drop of seed that he could manage. Of course, with her mouth now free, and air in her lungs, when the lilac-eyed girl felt her womb be filled with cum, a shrill and loud moan left her and filled the room. Everyone watched the pleasure on her face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, only for the other student to grab his length and stroke himself to completion. A moment later, the boy bucked his hips and came, rope after thick rope of cum flying from his member and coating the ex-huntresses face, massive breasts, and her stomach in his seed.

 

Of course, the young girl simply panted heavily against the cock that rested on her face, tongue lazily licking at it and trying to get it back into her mouth as she didn’t bother trying to move from the table anymore. She opened her eyes and smiled happily as the student slapped her cheek with his cock, leaving a faint mark. However, a very upset whimper left her as she felt her pussy be emptied when the other student pulled out of her. “Is… Is that all…? But… But, I-” A loud moan left her as she felt her breasts be slapped once again by the two students who had just fucked her before they walked away, another whimper leaving her. “That can’t be all… I want more... Fuck me more!”   
  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. My students would be happy to fuck you for as long as you want. They’ll even get you pregnant if you want them to.~” The teacher was surprised when he watched the girl’s eyes go wide with joy and anticipation, a smile coming to his face as an idea came to mind. “Would you like that? To get impregnated by a group of boys who don’t even respect you?” When he saw the smile form on the blonde’s lips, watching her happily lick them in anticipation, the instructor laughed at her, setting down the materials he would need to lock her away. “Alright then! Students? Feel free to get to work on showing this little slut what her new life will be like.~ I’ll even leave you alone to your devices.” The older man walked up to Yang and uncuffed her hands, letting them fall towards the floor while keeping her smile. “Maybe I’ll go find Goodwitch and fuck her in the meantime. I know there was discussion about keeping her alive.”

 

With that, the teacher left the room and five students surrounded the blonde as she slowly flipped herself over on the teacher’s desk, a click sounding through the room as the classroom was locked. All five students dropped their pants and let their members flop out and slap some part of the busty girl’s body, causing her to gasp with glee at the sight of all the cocks surrounding her. None of them said a word, only grabbed their cocks. Each student got into different positions to all fuck her at once, hoping to send her mind into overload.

 

“Are all of you going to try and fuck me? Without giving me a break?~” A giddy giggle left the blonde as she crawled off the desk and made her way to the floor in the middle of the room, sitting in such a way for them to get an easy view of her body still coated in cum. “Well, then fuck me in the middle of the room. I want you to make a mess of me. Coat my body, cover my hair, glue my eyes shut…” Yang stopped as she realized what she was saying, surprised at herself, but shrugged it off as she watched all the boy’s approach her and surround her once again, a soft moan leaving her as she was pushed onto the floor, landing on a student she didn’t recognize before feeling his cock press against her ass. She was happy, however, to feel Jaune of all people leaning over her body and lining himself up with her pussy. 

 

It was all such an amazingly overwhelming feeling and Yang could feel her head spinning with lust as she looked around at all the horny and lustful gazes she was getting. Even as she was pulled down enough for a cock to fill her mouth once again, she couldn’t have been happier. A smile came to her face as she realized that she would be here all day getting fucked, turned into a messy little slut.


	3. Kittens' Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin takes his two prized kittens to a show, just to make some money.

“Ladies and gentlemen! It’s an honor to present the faunus chief’s wife and daughter, now own as the pet cats they are Kali and Blake Belladonna!~”

 

A loud voice boomed through a large room with a large stage in the middle of it, coming through an intercom as a large stage started to be revealed from behind a curtain. Behind that curtain was Cardin Winchester, holding two leashes in one of his hands, each leash leading towards one of the Belladonna women who were naked and on their knees with a ball gag in each of their mouths. Of course, the indigo-eyed boy had a smile on his face as he dragged the two faunus into the spotlight, happy to see a large crowd already starting to form around them to see just what was going on. “I need someone to come put these girls in their places! They’ve been getting kind of defiant and annoying lately, so I’m willing to sell the uses of their holes to anyone who is willing to pay for them! Fifty lien minimum, though! They may just be worthless pets, but I’m not leaving here empty handed, after all!”

 

Cardin smiled a bit as he watched a few men get onto the stage, hurriedly getting their wallets out of their pockets. “Only one hole at a time though, folks! I want to make sure they can see just how unimportant the other one is while being taught where they belong! Sorry for making you all wait your turn, but other than that, you’re free to use them however you want. Beat them, slap them, cut them if you want, and you can even bruise and choke them if you feel like. Just make sure any marks are somewhere you wouldn’t want to see if you had a pet like them! If you wouldn’t want to see the mark, neither would I.” The young Winchester chuckled softly as she heard the two faunus girls screaming against their gags, already starting to cry a bit. Finally, after his short speech, someone placed one hundred lien in his hand and smiled at him. “Go ahead and use them both. Again, one hole at a time. Your choice on which one you want to be inside of.~”

 

The strange man licked his lips and made his way over to Blake as someone else walked up to the indigo-eyed boy, putting more money in Cardin’s hand as he fished out his own cock. Pulling the gag from the younger faunus’s mouth, he didn’t hesitate to slap the amber-eyed girl and force his shaft into her mouth, groaning a bit in pleasure from the warm and wet feeling of her mouth wrapped around his cock. “Hey, boy! I’m gonna use this girl’s mouth twice!”   
  
“Go for it, man. I couldn’t care less as long as I get them back alive and in working order.” The brown-haired student smiled and looked at the crowd that was forming around the stage and the line that was quickly forming to get on it, whistling at the amount of people who wanted a turn. “I wonder what happened to that chameleon girl that was the cat’s friend. I would’ve gladly sold her today as well, but I couldn’t find her anywhere.”   
  
The man who had just paid Cardin made his way behind Kali, holding the woman’s hips as he looked at the young boy that had a small wad of cash in his hands. “I think she got sold off to that half-faunus redhead. Adam, I think his name was. If so, he sure got lucky.~” The stranger pulled his pants down and let his massive member flop against the older faunus’s plump ass, causing it to jiggle a bit from the impact. “Damn… Got a juicy ass on this one here. I might just stick with her for a bit.~”

 

Blake wanted to scream as her and her mother’s bodies were taken advantage of and their holes were used by people they didn’t even know the names of, hating the reality of what happened after doing what Team RWBY did to Salem, hating the fact that this was thanks she got for saving the world from a monster. Unfortunately, she couldn’t say a word, or even attempt to bite down on the cock that was plunging in and out of her mouth in a slow but extremely rough pace. The young black-haired girl could feel her jaw starting to unhinge itself from how forceful the man was getting against her face, unable to do anything but whine and whimper as her head was held in place for the man’s amusement. Having been sold off to Cardin with her mother was bad enough, but the fact that the bully was now making money off of her misery made the faunus start to tear up as she watched him just laugh at her.

 

Kali, on the other hand, was more than able to scream against the gag in her mouth as the man behind her forced his cock as deep into her tight asshole as he could, not caring about hurting her or not since he went in dry. The woman’s golden eyes shut in a painful panic as he started immediately thrusting into her, whining against the gag as she felt his palm firmly slap against her rear end, solidifying just how much she hated what was going on around her. It didn’t matter to her that dozens of people were staring at her body, that was nothing new for many years of her life, but the fact that she was being raped and sold off like some cheap sex toy is what didn’t sit well in her heart.

 

A thought came to Cardin’s mind as he watched a few men in the crowd start slowly stroking themselves either in and out of their clothing. “Hey! If you’re gonna cum before you even get to use the girls at least do us all a favor and cum in a cat bowl! I don’t care if it’s dirty or not, but make sure it’s full!” The bully’s tone easily came off as annoyed and slightly pissed off, worried that all of his money was going to walk off because the people who held it couldn’t stop themselves from cumming too soon. The indigo-eyed boy looked back to the people that were using his pets and sighed softly as she heard two cat bowls landing on the stage, not wanting to ruin their fun but wanting to make sure that his idea actually panned out. “Hey, guys? I don’t wanna sound like an ass, but make sure you cum in the bowls as well. It’s all these two are going to get to eat today. And that’s if they do a good job of pleasing anyone who wants to use them.”

 

“Sure thing, man! This girl’s mouth needs the taste of some good cum, anyway.~” The unknown man groaned out in bliss each time his cock hit the back of Blake’s throat, happy to slightly see the bulge that was forming in her neck from the size of his cock whenever he hilted himself inside of her. “No wonder you wanted to know what happened to her friend.~ Too bad she may be dead for all anyone knows.” The stranger laughed as Cardin tossed one of the two cat bowls between the two faunus.

 

“What do you mean?” Cardin asked, taking hold of the other bowl from one of the strangers that weren’t able to get on the stage just yet, putting it beside the guy who was fucking Kali. “Something happen to her before she was taken away? If she’s around somewhere, I might try to find her and make a pretty penny off her too.” The boy looked around the room at all the human-sized cages that were holding other faunus that were being put on sale for anyone to buy, hoping to see the redhead chameleon.

 

“No one’s heard from the redhead who took her in at least six months.” Kali’s man groaned as he reached down and started choking her from behind, keeping a tight hold on her neck as the impact of his hips caused her ass to jiggle a bit. “Oh well. Live in the here and now, boy. You’ll learn to be a lot happier that way.~” After a few more solid thrusts into the older woman’s tight ass, the man pulled out of her and stroked himself to completion in the bowl, laughing as the woman fell to the floor, still keeping her ass in the air. As he came, a thin layer of cum started filling the bottom of the bowl just an inch. “That’s fifty out of the hundred I paid you.~” With a smile, he kicked the bowl in front of the golden-eyed woman and made her eye the bowl. “Now for the other fifty.~”   
  
The man who was fucking Blake’s mouth laughed at the fact that the other guy came so soon. “Is her ass that fine? There have always been rumors of the Belladonna Family Booty, but I never expected it to be true!~” The stranger reached over the younger faunus’s body and smacked her ass, laughing louder as it jiggled just as well as Kali’s. “Ha! Look at that! Of course it’s true. Damn, Winchester, you’re a lucky fuck!~” The older man groaned quietly as his orgasm was closing in faster than he expected it to, slapping the younger faunus’s ass once again and causing it to jiggle. He was more than happy to feel the amber-eyed girl’s tongue instinctively coil around his cock as he continued to move his hips, enjoying the feeling of her throat and tongue clenching around his mouth. “Gotta admit that the girl’s mouth is pretty fantastic as well.~”   
  
“That makes me lucky?” Cardin couldn’t help but laugh at the man for assuming that he enjoying using Kali and Blake’s holes when he could. “These two are nothing but centerpieces and money makers. They bring me beer while I fuck anyone else I choose to. If they want to get involved, these dirty animals don’t touch my cock.” The brown-eyes boy smiled and sat on the edge of the stage, looking towards the older faunus and seeing the pain in her face trying to contrast the pleasure that was in her eyes. “Looks like the older cat is starting to enjoy the feeling of having her ass fucked and used without her desire for it. You’re doing good, man!~” A moment later, he watched the unknown man that was fucking Blake’s mouth pull out and cum in the cat bowl that was for the younger of the Belladonnas, filling it up a bit more than Kali’s. “Alright! Anyone who needs to cum, better come up here and do it before these two finish their second round! Once they do, the two kittens will need to eat their treat.~”

 

Blake groaned and gagged around the cock that pounded into the back of her throat, starting to get used to the taste as it coated her tongue and continued to rape her hole as much as possible for what was paid for. It was something that the girl didn’t think she’d ever get used to, especially with the way the man pulled out of her mouth and slapped her with the side of his shaft a few times, earning loud whimpers from her before plugging her throat back up and cutting off her air supply. Even though the girl could look to the side and see her gorgeous mother fighting against the pleasure of having her ass raped in front of dozens of people, the young faunus couldn’t help but grow a little bit aroused at the sight. The way Kali’s breasts swayed back and forth from the man the man fucked her, seeing the drool that started leaking from the golden-eyed faunus’s gag as her rear end was slapped repeatedly enough to form a clear red spot on it.

 

On the other hand, Kali didn’t know how much longer she could resist the pleasure inside of her that was trying to surface, her tongue forcing its way out from under the gag as she closed her eyes as tight as she could. Not even her ex-husband had ever fucked her ass, yet a stranger with a cock bigger than his was tearing her apart in all the right ways that just made her happily whine against the gag as people stared at her. The golden-eyed woman was clearly the start of the show as a few people who couldn’t hold back anymore climbed onto the stage and filled her cat bowl all the way to the brim with semen, some even starting to spill out along the sides from a few extra strands.

 

It was a different experience for everyone who was up there today. Cardin was making easy money and earning a fantastic profit as more and more people lined up to rape his gorgeous faunus pets, making him almost as giddy as a schoolgirl who just got asked to prom. Kali was in a hesitantly blissful experience as her asshole was raped and pounded into with all the right spots being hit with each consecutive thrust, making her want to scream out in joy, but only resisting to not give anyone there the satisfaction of knowing she was enjoying this. The two men who were raping them were just getting their rocks off with the unfortunate circumstance of having to pay for it, more than happy that they had access to two gorgeous faunus at the same time. All while Blake was slowly but surely choking on a stranger’s cock as panic started to settle into her mind and heart, starting to struggle as the man left himself in her throat and everything started to go black for a moment.

 

Luckily for the younger faunus, after that moment was gone, the man pulled out of her throat and came inside of her bowl, filling it a bit more and just before the other man did the same. Loud and desperate gasps left Blake as she watched the cat bowl in front of her be filled with someone’s semen, the scent far too powerful in her nose to ignore. “What the hell is wrong with you? You want me to drink that?!”   
  
“Oh, I don’t particularly care if you drink or not, Blake. Same goes for Kali.~” Cardin smirked and made his way behind the two faunus, taking off the older faunus’s gag and using his foot to force her entire face into the bowl. “If you don’t drink it, you’ll die here.~” A soft laugh left him as he listened to Kali try to breathe for air, bubbles forming in the cum as he kept her face buried in it. I suggest you get drinking, Blake! Or else, Momma here might have to watch her daughter drown in a stranger’s semen.~”

 

The crowd all gasped at the sight of what he was doing, not actually expecting the young boy to let his pets down. Some of them even started scream at him that he shouldn’t let do this to them, that the two girls were pets, not playthings. However, this only made the bully laugh louder at their comments, reaching over and forcing Blake’s head into the bowl as he felt Kali’s head start moving like she was drinking the bowl clean. “Don’t bitch about me making sure my pets know they are as worthless as they feel. These faunus are women! Women have no part in our world anymore other to be bred and be made fun of at our own amusement! Now, if any of you want to come up here and fuck them while they are saving their lives, you’re more than free to.~”

 

Kali groaned in the liquid as she did her best to quickly lick up all the cum she could manage, having far more to get through than her daughter did. It tasted so bitter to her that she didn’t know how to handle it, swallowing it all down just as fast as she could drink it in an attempt to avoid letting it stay on her tongue for too long. Though, the woman had a feeling that even if she did finish it fast enough to breathe again, this wouldn’t be the first time her and her daughter would be put through something like this today. It didn’t take long for everything to start slowing down and needing more effort to get things accomplished, a smile coming to her face as she had drank enough to uncover her eyes, even though they were shut from the cum that had stuck to her face. She didn’t dare open them in fear of getting the mess in her eyes, but the golden-eyed woman could easily feel the pressure that was getting to her as she continued to drink. Slowly but surely, she was able to get more and more down to the bottom of the bowl until her nose was finally uncovered.

 

Blake watched her mother get kicked to the side of the stage by their owner, a deep gasp leaving the older woman’s lips as cum simply started leaking from them. She didn’t even cough any up as a stranger grabbed the sides of her head and impaled her throat on his cock. The younger girl was slowly drinking the amount of cum that her face was forced into, being able to breathe the entire time as another person she didn’t know got behind her and grabbed onto her hips. A surprised gasp for air left her lips as she felt the man’s thick cock spread her asshole, causing her to suck in some cum accidentally and start coughing on it.

 

Of course, only one thing left Cardin’s mouth as he watched the two strangers. “Hey! Have you paid yet?!”


End file.
